Worth Waiting For
by kelles
Summary: It has been three years since Fuu has seen Jin. When he comes to visit her, one thing leads to another. Mugen catches them in an intimate moment. Some may think Mugen is OOC because of slight slashiness. Lemon. [WIP]
1. Default Chapter

AN: Takes place about three years after the end of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo - although I wish I owned Jin.

* * *

Fuu looked outside. _Damn he's not here yet,_ she thought. Fuu wondered why she was so excited---so nervous. _It is not like we were any thing more then friends. Not even good friends. He never even wrote to me. He probably wouldn't even be coming today if it wasn't for Mugen._ Still, he **was** coming today – that meant something didn't it? Fuu laughed at herself. It wasn't like her to think about a man so much but Jin wasn't just any man. Although it pained her to admit it --- she had never stopped thinking about Jin , the silent samurai. 

Seeing Mugen had been amusing. They always had so much fun together and he had made her laugh until it hurt. With him she was always so relaxed because he was just like a big brother to her – the one she never had growing up. Fuu was grateful that she could still see Mugen from time to time. Was it wrong to wish to see Jin more? They had been through so much together on their journey but never before did she have butterflies in her stomach like today.

She decided to walk to the bridge Jin would cross before arriving at her house. It was just so nerve-racking waiting for him and Fuu had always been so impatient. She grabbed some money on her way out the door. Jin might be hungry and she wasn't sure if he would have money for dinner. Neither he nor Mugen seemed to have money on their journey, so she wanted to be prepared.

Fuu wasn't ready for what she felt when her eyes first spotted Jin walking across the bridge. He was wearing a kimono just like the one he had on when they had met. Today his hair that was different. Jin didn't have his hair pulled back in a typical samurai style. Instead, it hung down past his shoulders. Fuu was taken aback by his appearance. The sight of him almost took her breath away. There were so many different emotions running through her at that moment. Happiness, relief, anxiety, and…but no she couldn't be feeling desire. Surely she was happy to see him. Jin had always been a just a friend, nothing more. Fuu tried to ignore the feeling and greeted him.

"Jin!" Fuu waved at him. She couldn't help but notice that he was rather handsome today.

Jin smiled at her, "Fuu. How are you?"

She smiled - wanting to hug him but Jin was always so quiet and reserved. "I'm good. I was worried. You're little late but I'm glad you're here now. Are you hungry?" Fuu could not take her eyes off of him. Was it her or had Jin gotten even more beautiful in the past few years?

He nodded. "Yes, food would be nice. It has been a long journey."

They walked together to a small restaurant in her village. It brought back memories of her meeting with Jin and Mugen. Fuu didn't work at a restaurant any longer but helped out at dojo. Some things had changed so much since then. Fuu was truly happy that Jin was here. She kept sneaking looks at him as they walked. Jin couldn't get over how grown up Fuu looked. And she couldn't believe she was friends with such a handsome samurai. Anyone who was watching could tell just how smitten they were with each other. Each of them, of course, was oblivious to how the other one felt.

For the first few minutes, they sat at a table, neither one saying a word. There was a silent awkwardness between them. Jin finally broke the silence and Fuu was so relieved.

"How did Mugen's visit go? You wrote that he came to visit a month ago." Jin took a sip from his sake cup.

Fuu grinned. "Oh we had so much fun. I wish you could have been here to see him. He told me he misses you – the sword fights you guys used to have. I'll bet you miss fighting him too." Fuu took a sip of sake too. She made mental note not to drink too much. The girl had made that mistake when Mugen was here and paid for it the next day.

Jin smiled – he missed seeing Mugen too. Perhaps one day they could have a reunion of sorts. "And you, Fuu, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I have a job. I help out cooking and cleaning at a dojo. It is the perfect job me. There is a small house on the property that's mine. The owner is really nice – I get free lessons. Pretty soon I'll be samurai too." Fuu giggled at her own joke. "Really, Jin, you'll need to help me practice – let me try some of my moves on you." After the words left her mouth, Fuu realized just how suggestive they sounded. She covered her mouth with her free hand and turned a few different shades of red. Fuu was so grateful when the waitress came to rescue her from embarrassment.

During their dinner, they both became more relaxed. Jin reminded Fuu of the time when she got drunk and Fuu teased him about the day when he dressed up like a woman. Fuu had started to tell Jin about Mugen's visit when a girl in her teens approached their table and stared at Jin for several minutes from a short distance.

Fuu smiled at her, not sure what to think. "Did you need anything?" She asked the girl politely.

The girl ignored Fuu and addressed Jin. "Excuse my interruption, Sir, but my friends over there told me you won the sword tournament in Kyoto. Is it true? Are you really him? Are you Jin?"

Jin nodded and continued eating. Not again, he thought. This had just happened last night.

The girl looked like she was trying to control her excitement. "Really? My brother's girlfriend has a picture of you. An artist drew it at that tournament. It is an incredible picture." The girl stared at Jin's long hair for a few moments. "But it doesn't do you justice. I'm sorry for interrupting your meal, Jin-san but you don't suppose my friends could meet you? It is not often we get a chance to meet a true star."

Fuu's mouth dropped open. Had she just woken up on another planet? Jin a star? She looked at him for an explanation and he started to speak when the girl waved three of her friends over.

The three girls came over and started to ask Jin all kinds of questions and stared at him like he was a piece of meat. Jin, polite as always, nodded politely, smiled, and gave one or two word answers when it was necessary. He was growing incredibly uncomfortable and kept looking at Fuu.

She got up and grabbed Jin by the hand. "Come on, Jin! We have to go it - is an emergency." She yelled at the top of her lungs and pulled him out of the restaurant running. They both ran as fast as they could. When Fuu looked behind them she saw that they were being followed. Those girls were unbelievable! They snuck down an alley behind the restaurant and waited.

The alley was small so Fuu and Jin were forced to be close to each other – very close. Their bodies were practically touching. They both stood very still because Jin could still hear the girls talking. It was stupid, he thought, that he, a samurai, was avoiding teenagers but the last time this happened they followed him around all night. Jin had no desire for a repeat performance. He wondered how winning a sword fight could bring him so much aggravation. Soon it would be time for him to go and he would miss his chance with Fuu. Standing this close to her, made him painfully aware of how beautiful she had become. She was no longer just a girl. Fuu had become a woman in the last two years. Lost in his thought, Jin did not even realize that Fuu had been staring at him.

Being this close to the samurai was torture for Fuu. It made her realize just how much she wanted to kiss him…how much she had always wanted to feel his mouth on hers. Fuu knew it might be awhile before she saw him again. If she didn't do it, Fuu knew she would regret it. Life was too short for regrets. Fuu had regretted letting both Jin and Mugen slip out of her life three years ago. She wasn't going to make that same mistake again. Besides the girls were coming closer, if they saw a couple kissing, perhaps they would go away.

Fuu looked into his eyes as she spoke. "Jin , there's something I always wanted---"

Jin knew what she wanted. He wanted it too – had always wanted…her. Jin had waited years for this moment. Although he had desired her when they were on their journey, Jin had held back. He was a man of honor and kissing her then just would not have been right. She was a girl, not much more then a child. That was then – Fuu was a woman now. The silent samurai put a finger to her lips and lowered his face to hers. He noticed that his heart started to beat a little faster. He slipped his arms around the small of Fuu's back and pulled her closer to him. He held his breath as he brought his mouth down on hers. Their kiss started off soft and gentle at first but turned passionate fast. Jin pressed Fuu's body up against the building, wanting and needing to get closer to her.

It all happened so fast – Fuu wasn't sure what to do. She had wanted this for so long – wanted him for so many years. It was always Jin. Had always been him. When he pressed her body against the building, Fuu never even thought about stopping him. It felt too good to be in his arms like this – she never wanted this moment too end. Fuu knew that a proper lady would have pushed him away before things went to far…but she was tired of doing what was right.

"It is about time you two. I was beginning to think you were gay, Jin."

That voice. Neither one of them would forget that voice! They turned towards it. Both were stunned, speechless, and could not speak. _Mugen, _they both thought at the same time.

Their friend grinned as he approached them and put one arm around each of their shoulders. "Well, is this a private party or can I join in?" The other samurai asked with a smirk.


	2. Voyeurism Cam Be Fun

AN: I decided to write another chapter even though this fic was orginally a one-shot. This answers Mugen's question. Very lemony with a hint of slash (no action just feelings/thoughts).

Disclaimer: I do not own Samauri Champloo.

* * *

"Well, can I?" Mugen grinned wildly at the couple. Mugen would have loved joining the two of them. Fuu had grown up since they all parted ways. She looked down right hot – just the kind of woman he would have liked to… And Jin, with his long hair and slight build, Mugen probably wouldn't' even notice he was a guy if he drank enough sake. Just the thought of joining the two of them was making him hard. 

Jin didn't say a word but seemed to be considering the offer. Unfortunately for Mugen, Fuu's reaction was not so calm. She slipped from Jin's arms, her face getting redder with each step she took, and punched Mugen in hard in the gut.

"What did you say, Mugen?" She screamed at him. "I know you didn't ask what I think you did."

The punch took Mugen's breath away but he didn't let on how much it really hurt. He started laughing hysterically. "Aww c'mon Fuu, you don't look so innocent to me."

"What!" Fuu kicked him hard in the knee.

"Oww!" Mugen yelled and started to go after her. He didn't care if she was a girl.

Jin stopped him with his sword. "Mugen."

Mugen stopped and grinned. "What, are you going to stop me?" He asked him.

Fuu interrupted them. "Don't you two get started? C'mon let's go back to my cottage. I have a bottle of saki." Fuu said, offering Mugen something she knew he wanted. "I don't know, you look tired Mugen, maybe you shouldn't have anything to drink." She teased him.

"Hmm…so you're inviting both of us back to your place….and for drinks?" Mugen asked.

Fuu glared at him. "If you keep it up, you'll be sleeping outside with the wolves. I'm trying to be nice, Mugen."

"Okay, okay," Mugen grumbled.

The three walked back to Fuu's cottage. They reminisced about their journey together and talked about the present. Underneath it all there was a strange undercurrent of sexual tension: Between Fuu and Jin, Mugen and Fuu, and even a little between Mugen and Jin. Of course the two men would never have admitted it but it lingered just below the surface. There were breaks in the conversation when an awkward silence would last for several seconds that seemed to go on much longer. It was usually Fuu who brought up an old memory that made them all laugh. They finally arrived at Fuu's cottage and not a moment too soon.

Fuu fixed sake for the two men who had been such a big part of her life not so long ago. Tonight, however, she was seeing both of them differently. Before they had been her adopted big brothers but tonight she was beginning to see them how other women had. Both men were handsome in their own way. She found herself drawn to Mugen although Fuu never would get involved with him romantically. The man was just too reckless. Jin though, was another story altogether.

The three drank sake and talked about the past, their present lives, and what the future held for each of them. For a while it seemed like they had gone back in time and were still on their journey. Fuu almost hated for the night to end, for their conversation to stop. As with most things in life, their time to converse had come to an end. Fuu excused herself and fixed a room for Mugen to sleep in. Jin had volunteered to sleep in the main room and she would spend the night in her own room. It seemed weird after all of the nights they spent together that they would be sleeping in separate rooms in Fuu's home. But, things just felt so different today, for all of them. So much had changed in the time they had been apart.

Fuu said her good nights and went into her room. She heard the two men talking and Mugen's laughter. Fuu smiled, she had missed his laugh the most. Finally she heard the door slide shut in Mugen's room and the floor creaked where Jin's bed was. Fuu tried hard to get to sleep couldn't. She was wide-awake. _It probably is the sake. Alcohol always keeps me up._ Fuu slid the door partially open and saw Jin was not asleep either. She decided to get up and fix herself some Chamomile tea.

Jin saw Fuu come out of her room and smiled just barely. He took a sip of sake.

"I can't sleep. Think it was the sake. Drinking it always wakes me up." Fuu said. She poured herself a cup of tea that she had made earlier in the day and sat down across from Jin. "Would you like some?" She asked.

He shook his head no and the two sat in an awkward silence for several minutes. They were both out of words.

Fuu excused herself nervously and walked back slowly to her room. She wanted something to happen and yet she didn't. The girl had never been so confused. She was so lost in her thoughts about what she felt that Fuu never felt Jin's presence behind her until he stroked her hair, until Jin whispered her name.

"Jin." She turned around just as reached her door.

"Fuu." He whispered.

Fuu closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation of him stroking her hair. It had been so long since anyone had touched her like Jin had today. Letting him continue was dangerous and yet she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Fuu turned around and slid open her door. She left it open with just enough room for Jin to enter. If he did, then whatever happened between them was fate. As she walked to her bed, Fuu heard her door slide shut. A shiver went down her spine. What she had longed for a few years ago was going to happen tonight.

She waited for him to come to her. Afraid that any movement would make him change his mind and run away. She knew it was silly but Fuu couldn't' help her superstitious fears. She felt him put his hands on her shoulders. Fuu turned slowly towards him and smiled. It had been so long since she had felt this happy.

Jin pulled Fuu towards him. Both of them wanted to finish what Mugen had interrupted earlier; they needed to. Part of her was so afraid; she had never been this close to a man. Had never felt the ache of her body's desire, but nothing had ever felt as right as being with Jin did now. He kissed her softly at first. His gentle approach did not last for long and neither did Fuu's. They kissed each other hungrily pressing their bodies against each others as they fell onto Fuu's bed. Jin pulled her hair down and kissed her gently while he explored her body. Jin made Fuu feel things that she had only dreamt about and it didn't take long for her to become lost in his assault on her senses: The feel of his soft lips on her mouth, the taste of his tongue inside of her mouth, and the mixing of the scents of his body and her own arousal.

Fuu laid still on the bed as Jin undressed her. The best part came when he had removed all of her clothing. His hands roamed all over her body, touching all the places he had wanted to for so long. Even in situations like this Jin wanted to be in control and making Fuu moan only increased his desire.

Mugen stirred in his bed. He wasn't sure why he woke up but knew what would fix it: more sake. He was pretty sure he had seen where Fuu had put it. She wouldn't mind if he had just a little to help him sleep, would she? Since when did he care what others felt? Mugen went through the cupboards until he found the bottle. _Damn, she hid it good._ He poured himself a cup, drank it in a few swallows, and poured another one. As he was drinking it his eyes moved to the bed Fuu had fixed for Jin. It looked like it was completely undisturbed. The samurai was not in it. He wondered if Jin went outside. Well if he did, it was no concern of his. Mugen was ready to return to his own bed when he heard a noise. Not just any noise. If he hadn't known Fuu so well, Mugen would've thought the noise was a moan. He continued to his room and thought he must be hearing things. As he slid open the door, he heard it again. Now this was something he had to see.

Mugen walked to Fuu's room and the door was opened just a crack. He could not believe what he saw. Mugen rubbed his eyes because this had to be some sort of wet dream, didn't it? No if it were a wet dream he would be where…Jin was. He had a perfect view of Fuu's nude body. That bastard Jin was touching her everywhere with both his hands while he kissed her face and neck. He was doing well because Fuu's moans had gotten louder.

Jin had removed his shirt and his hair was untied. Mugen couldn't decide who was prettier: Fuu or Jin. Watching the two of them was getting him aroused. He wanted to join them in the worst way but knew that tonight was not the right time. It would destroy everything. No he would just stand here and watch. It was almost as much fun.

Mugen watched as Fuu pulled Jin on top of her and whispered in his ear. He watched as Jin kissed her breast, stomach, and in between her legs. He bit his lip as he watched his former rival lay on top Fuu and push himself inside of her slowly so it wouldn't hurt. Mugen almost moaned himself as he watched Jin's muscular back and bare behind move up in down on top of Fuu. He couldn't look away as Jin and Fuu moved their hips together in an almost-perfect rhythm as they both moved closer to orgasm. Jin held Fuu's hips and guided her as he moved inside of her. Mugen heard Fuu moan as Jin brought her to a climax. _Damn, not just one but many. _Towards the end, as Jin was pounding into Fuu, he looked up and saw Mugen watching them. He grinned smugly and continued to look at Mugen while moving inside of Fuu. Mugen didn't move and grinned back at the samurai. Strangely, he found himself envious, not of Jin, but Fuu.

The next day, Mugen was up first. He never did get back to sleep after the show that Jin had given him. He was awake as the two emerged from Fuu's room together. He didn't comment but winked at Jin. _That lucky bastard_. Mugen could not stop smiling. Fuu was grinning too but working hard at hiding her happiness. He had never seen the girl glow like she did right now. Of course Jin was in control as always. He did smile a few times at Fuu but probably because she smiled first. He kept looking from Jin to Fuu and grinning. It was driving the girl crazy.

"Mugen! Can you please tell me why you are in such a good mood? Did you go out last night or something?" Fuu asked him as she reached for Jin's hand.

"Nah, I didn't need to go out. I had plenty of fun right in this very room. I'll tell you why I'm in a good mood, if you'll tell me what that strange noise coming from your bedroom was. Do you have a cat or was that a rat I heard? I could've sworn…"

Fuu glared at him and through a pear at his head, which shut Mugen right up. Still, it did not wipe the grin off of his face or the looks he continued to give Jin. He would have the last laugh. _Next time you two will include me in your fun. _Mugen was sure of it. The way Jin had looked at him last night, Mugen knew Jin had wanted to ask him to join the two of them almost as much as he had wanted to. _Next time._


End file.
